MOTIONGATE™ Montréal
Motiongate Montréal is a Hollywood-inspired indoor theme park located in Montréal Parks and Resorts, Montréal, Canada, showcasing themed areas and attractions based on DreamWorks Animation, Sony's Columbia Pictures, Lionsgate, and The Smurfs and opened on May 19, 2020. History Motiongate Montréal is operated by Montréal Parks and Resorts. The park's opening date was originally scheduled on October 31, 2019, but was postponed due to the fact that Legoland Montréal Resort is set to be open on the same day. It is now set to be open on May 19, 2020. Themed areas and attractions Columbia Pictures * Hotel Transylvania - The world’s only hotel for monsters is now open for humans, so hurry up – if you dare! Join Dracula, his daughter Mavis, Frankenstein, Wayne the Werewolf, Murray the Mummy and a horde of other frightfully funny creatures; embark on charming coffin-like carriages with Gothic fair on a frenetic ride to explore the 2800 square meter giant castle. Expect surprises!2 * Underworld 4D - A multi-sensory experience that will take you through the 800 years of war between Vampires and Lycans. Prepare to roam the corridors deep inside the mansion of the Vampires’ coven and enjoy epic displays of weapons and paintings. Jump into the Vampire coven theatre and attend a one-of-a-kind party: As a human strike force attacks their vampire coven, a Death Dealer and an ancient Elder embark on a desperate, danger-filled rescue. An action-packed journey against the Lycans in a multi-sensory 4D experience like no other! This suspenseful and thrilling adventure will leave you breathless and reeling for more.3 * Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs - River Expedition - Bring out your appetite for adventure because we’re headed to Swallow Falls! Created by the FLDSMDFR - the latest food-creating invention by Flint Lockwood, Swallow Falls is a world where food and animals have been combined to create fascinating new species with their own ecosystem! Set sail on a splashingly fun and adventurous river expedition before heading deep into the heart of the lush jungle. Riders will get up close and personal with this phenomenal foodimal world… and keep an eye out for Steve the monkey who has gone astray! Children between 92 cm and 122 cm must be accompanied by a supervising companion4 * Flint's Imagination Lab - Your little ones can experiment inside Flint’s wonderful Imagination Lab. Climb, jump and play on whimsically science-themed slides and explore the soft play area built with larger-than-life food and laboratory maze… don’t do this at home though!5 * Zombieland Blast-off - Survival of the fittest? More like survival of the fastest! Brave through the creepy ruins of an abandoned amusement park, where you could be face-to-face with zombies at every turn. Barricaded doors, roughly scrawled survival tips and improvised weapons make this experience anything but a walk in the park! Your only escape is up a thrilling 58 meter drop tower! Yes, we’re talking about a free-fall experience! Not for the faint of heart and in true Zombieland style!6 * Ghostbusters: Battle for New York - There’s something strange in the neighbourhood. Who they gonna call? You! Duty will soon call and you’ll become the new recruit of the Ghostbusters team to help save the city! This high-stake and interactive ride will take you to the Temple of Gozer where you join an epic rooftop battle. Show off your ghost-busting skills in the shooting games and save New York City!7 * The Green Hornet: High Speed Chase - Be the vigilante and save the day…if you have the stomach for it of course. The Green Hornet’s latest invention of rapid-response cars awaits you! We’re talking the Black Beauty and the 65' Chrysler Imperial Crown kind of action! Climb aboard this rollercoaster and careen through a junkyard that is full of hazards and dizzying leaps!8 Smurfs Village * Smurfberry Factory - ‘Tis the season of berries! Get wild inside the Smurfs dedicated factory where families will “work” in a berry processing kind-of factory. Enjoy this interactive child play area together with your small ones where crazy Smurfberries are flying everywhere in this netted soft play zone! Scoop them, vacuum them up or sweep them up with blowers, all leading to a giant Smurfberry Hopper high overhead!9 * Smurfs Studio Tours - The beloved Smurf superstars will take you on a whirlwind tour of the whimsical movie studio where you become the stars of the show! But when the dastardly Gargamel tries to get in on the act, chaos ensues…10 * Smurfs Village Playhouse - A live animated interactive show where you will get to interact with Brainy Smurf and the entire cast of the Smurfs Village Playhouse.11 * Woodland Play Park - Discover perfect outdoor space across the village with games and activities. It’s a one-of-a-kind, wild open space that will burst your imagination wide open and unleash your sense of adventure!12 * Smurf Village Express - Embark on the Smurf Village Express train as it meanders around the village. It’s the perfect first rollercoaster for your young ones. Ride past farmyards and forest towns – but watch out for the Howlibird who has been dropping stones on the village and destroying the mushroom-capped homes!13 DreamWorks * Melman - Go - Round - Come to the big top and ride a funny, frenetic carousel as imaginative as the Zoosters’ Fur Power Circus! A spectacular and musical contraption!14 * Penguin Air - Join the penguins and their crew of Chimp mechanics on a high-flying Penguin aircraft adventure and glide through the air with colourful banners flying behind you. But there’s a catch – the Penguins can’t afford licensed pilots, so they’ll be using you to get the job done!15 * Madagascar Mad Pursuit - You like to move it, move it? Then Madagascar Mad Pursuit is for you! Climb aboard the fastest madly rollercoaster you will ever see and get ready to be sent on an action-packed drive through the circus! Bring out your wild side in this mad pursuit of the Zoosters in the dark, trying to escape the obsessive animal control officer Captain DuBois!16 * The Swinging Viking - Hold onto your seats as the mischievous Viking twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, hijack a Viking ship for a thrilling rogue adventure. This swinging ride starts smooth enough, but don’t be fooled! You’ll be feeling totally weightless by the end!17 * Camp Viking - Your little Vikings can have a splash aboard these waterlogged ships in Berk’s harbour. Complete with crawl netting, dragons and water guns, kids can shoot at targets from the vessel. Unleash their Viking spirit!18 * Dragon Gliders - Soar the skies and discover the unique feeling of flight with Hiccup and Toothless! Fly to the Forbidden Islands and hold on tight as you soar from the Great Hall through caves and high above the wonderful village of Berk on a suspended rollercoaster adventure!19 * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey - Enter into a storybook world where Shrek and Fiona are telling their triplets how they met in a surprising form of a heartwarming puppet show. But, just when you think you’ve seen it all, you’ll come to love the show even more!20 * Swamp Celebration - Your favourite green monster wants you to meet his family! Join Shrek and Fiona for a fun spin around the swamp as they celebrate an unusual birthday party for their adorable triplets. Embark on this rocking and rolling ride with the Ogres to surf up on the blistering mud bubbles of Shrek’s gassy swamp!21 * Mr. Ping's Noodle Fling - Outside Mr. Ping’s Noodle Shop you’ll find a whirling, twirling carousel where the secret ingredient is, you guessed it, fun! Spin your festive teacup faster for an experience with Mr Ping like no other!22 * Kung Fu Panda Academy - Follow in the footsteps of Po himself, as you dive headfirst into the world of Kung Fu! Join the great, and occasionally clumsy, Po as you learn the art of Kung Fu under the tutelage of wise Master Shifu. Rest assured, it’s going to be one hilarious experience. Your little ones will be invited to come up on stage and try their hand at becoming a Kung Fu Master!23 * Kung Fu Panda: Unstoppable Awesomeness - When a villainous warlord imprisons Kung Fu’s legendary legends, the Furious Five, it is up to Dragon Warrior Po! Armed only with Po’s unstoppable awesomeness, climb aboard this rollicking crazy adventure to free the Furious Five on this state-of-the-art 4D simulator.24 Lionsgate * Panem Aerial Tour - An unforgettable tour that will immerse you in the world of Panem. You are among the lucky few to take a soaring tour of Panem and the iconic landmarks of the Capitol. But this all has a catch! Shortly after you think you’ve made it, Peacekeepers will spot your craft and you’ll be caught in the middle of an epic battle!25 * Capitol Bullet Train - Get ready for 360 degrees of thrill! Hop on the Capitol Bullet Train for a once-in-a-lifetime ride to the Capitol. This launched roller coaster will send you backwards, forwards, and upside down on this supersonic ride!26 * Step Up Montreal, All In! - Get ready for a blast of entertainment with this high energy, live music and dance show inspired by the Step Up Film series. Enjoy hip-hop street performances from the Step Up Montreal dance crew as they prepare for the international championship!27 *'My Little Pony Ride' Restaurants * Dragon Flame Grill * Very Smurfy Cafe * Baby Brent's Lunchonette * Slimer's Diner * The Candy Apple * King Julien's Side Show Cafe * Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop * Hotel Beastro * Supporting Rolls Bakery Shops * Sweet Sweet Nothing * Daily Variety Store * Lens Fair * Shutterbag * Studio Store * Creature Comforts * Ghostly Gifts * Gifts to Die For * Smurfs Studios Store * DreamWorks Store * Shrek Shack * Hiccup's Workshop * Big Top Treasures * Dragon Warrior Shrine and Gift Shop * Pamen Supply Co. * Tim and Son's Bait Shop * Silver Screen Sundries Characters appearances References External links Category:Montréal Category:Québec Category:Canada Category:Theme parks Category:MOTIONGATE Category:2020 Category:Indoor